


In [Search of] Buck Buckley

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Buried Alive, Crucifixion, Detectives, Drug Use, Drugs, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fire, Forced, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Illegal Activities, Investigations, Kidnapping, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Missing Persons, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Drug Use, References to Drugs, Rituals, Sacrifice, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Buck has caught the eye of one stranger. Could it cost him his life? Or will the combined efforts of Maddie, Eddie, and Athena be able to save him.





	In [Search of] Buck Buckley

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry buddy. Also I just realized this was a plot device to get someone telling buck he was a good person in a bad way, having the others break the law to do good for him, and getting Maddie and Eddie together focused on Buck like cough they'll be seeing more of each other if things go right regardless lol

The smell of something odd woke Buck up.

He surged forward hitting his head. 

"Ow!"

It was dark. He could barely move.

Was he-? No! God please no. 

Did someone bury him? His breathing picked up.

No. Don't panic. Calm down. Don't panic.

"Shh. Relax" were the words he heard as he started coughing. 

What was going on? Gotta remember. 

"Help! No! Stop!" 

He hit the box he was in.

Buck was trying to stop himself from having a panic attack as he lost consciousness.

-

Buck was coming off of a shift as he came to the nearest station for some gas. 

He was luck it was mostly empty right now with no real line inside. 

"How ya doing?" He asked the attendant as he was done getting what he needed. 

He was in a good mood so sue him. Or don't.

"Good dude. That's all ya need?" He smiled back. 

"Yep. Oh and can I get 30 bucks on pump 6. I almost forgot sorry"

"No problem."

He was thinking about going over to drop off the candy he'd gotten Christopher for the good grades Eddie had bragged about. He smiled at the thought.

Buck saw the guy in the passenger seat of the car next to him wasn't breathing as his was done getting gas.

"Shit! Hey." He tried the handle but it was locked. 

He was about to shout for help when someone was pushing something over his face.

Don't breathe. He instantly thought. 

He tried elbowing whoever it was but then accidentally inhaled from the action of his hit making contact.

No. Gotta get help. Why? 

His vision started to get hazy. As he thrashed more.

-

He woke this time covered in dirt and flowers?

"What the fuck?" He looked at his body strapped to a table. 

"Oh you're awake, good." Some random guy said from beside him.

He just realized he was shirtless and down too his underwear. He'd undressed him.

"Let me go! Dude, I'm a firefighter. Peo- people will be looking for me" he said. 

"I know who you are. No one will be looking for you yet. Not till I'm done" the guy said grinning. 

Buck felt even more naked than he already was.

Who the fuck was this guy and how did he know him? 

-

"Hello this is Firehouse 118. What's the purpose of your call?"

"Uh this guy left his jeep in my parking lot"

"Who sir? This sounds like a police matter,"

"His card said Evan Buckley. It's got a sticker on it. He was the blond dude the truck feel on I think"

"I'll pass the message on to our captain once he's back from a call. Why did he leave it?"

"Oh, I don't know. But all his stuffs still in it"

"Sir please contact the police while I look up his contacts on file"

Captain Nash wasn't gonna like this. Ms. Buckley needed to be called in that time. 

\- 

"Thanks so much for coming Eddie." Maddie said as he got out of his truck.

" It's no problem. I'm off today. Got lucky my Tia was over to watch Chris. What happened?"

"I tried reporting him missing but I have no idea where he could be or what he's doing. He wouldn't leave his jeep. He loves this thing and his bag is in here but his phone is off. Buck didn't answer when I called his place either just to try"

"Are those Reeses? There Christopher's favorite. Buck doesn't really like them," Eddie said as Maddie looked in the bag for a clue. 

" They are? No he doesn't. What are you thinking?" She saw his face.

"I told him Chris did really good yesterday. He might have planned to bring them by today maybe?"

"Shit. But who would do this? There weren't any people angry with calls you've been on recently?" 

"No. I don't know about today, he should have just got off. But none of our calls were that bad before, and they'd have told me I think even if I was off. What about the security cameras here?"

"The ones outside are low quality. Can barely see and he was blocked by his jeep mostly" Maddie explained.

Eddie followed her inside. Maybe there was something they missed on camera or the attendant saw something.

"Did you see what other cars were here when my brother came and left?" Maddie asked directly this time. He'd been nice enough to let her see but was busy too a little earlier.

"Umm. I might have seen a green car next to his while I was checking out his ass" he said while looking away.

"Thanks. That might help" Maddie said while going outside in a hurry.

"We still don't have plates though." Eddie said catching up. 

"We might already have them. I've seen a car like that before outside of both my place while he was visiting me and near buck's. I thought I was just being paranoid but- We've got quality cameras so we can see." Maddie was getting into her car as Eddie went to follow leaving Buck's jeep behind and locked.

-

"Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything to you. Please, look, just let me go and I won't press charges" Buck pleaded. 

He was still strapped to the table with heavy leather belts. 

"No. I'm doing you the honor of giving you to the deities"

"Say what?" The next thing buck knew a rag was being tied around his mouth shutting him up. "No-auh!"

"They'll reward me for picking a suitable sacrifice"

Buck stilled at that last word before struggling as much as he could. 

No! This wasn't happening.

-

"Athena please I need you to run these. Whoever it is they took buck and we don't know what for? It can't be good. I just know,"

"I shouldn't" she said over the phone. 

"Please Athena." Maddie interrupted.

"I didn't say I wouldn't" she corrected."Let me run them by someone on duty. I'll call back real quick."

"Thank you. Thank you so much"

"No problem Maddie. You know we love Buck and you, sweetheart" Athena hung up. 

"It'll work" Eddie said hugging her.

It had to work. 

'Where are you Buck?' He thought as Maddie fought tears.

He could cry later. He needed to be strong right now. 

-

Buck was now out in a garden. 

He must have been dragged out here by whoever it was after they drugged him again.

He found himself in a giant tub. The water had a bunch of random shit in it.

"Bathe yourself."

"No. Why?"

"Then I'll bathe you" he offered.

Buck didn't want him anywhere near him.

"No. I'll, I'll do it. But only if you leave me alone to do it. I want some privacy" Buck needed time to think of a plan and just wanted him gone. 

He was glad he'd been thrown in with his boxers on.

"Fine. You're not going anywhere. I'll be back. And if you aren't done by then I'll just have to help you"

Buck waited for him to go back inside before looking around.

Nothing was strong or small enough to work on the shackles that connected him to the tub. 

He tried to calm himself as he looked around. He could scream but he doubted they were near other people. 

This courtyard. It was like a complex for multiple people but no one could be here now.

Buck reluctantly started to bathe slowly. He really hoped someone had noticed he wasn't home right now.

-

"Erik Vann Sterling Jr. That ring any bells?" Athena asked.

"No. Where does he live"

"I'm forwarding the address now, it's a little long."

"Thanks."

"File says he lives with a roommate. I'll meet you over there." 

"But couldn't you get-?" Maddie asked.

"If I'm in the neighborhood when you find him it's a coincidence. I'll be around"

-

Buck was now tied to a damn crucifix like a scarecrow. He refused the Jesus analogy, or metaphor. Whatever. 

The guy had him at gunpoint and it was either comply or die. He'd rather risk having help come by not angering the guy into killing him sooner.

"Can I get a towel?" He asked his body shivering.

"No. You have to become one with the wind" he said distantly.

"Just stop. This is crazy and it's not gonna work. You're gonna kill me and the only thing that you'll get is jail time" buck said through clattering teeth. 

The sun wouldn't be out for much longer. The temperature was going to start dropping. 

"Look, please. I'm cold. You don't have to do this?" Buck wasn't above begging even if it didn't seem to be working. He had to try something.

"Don't worry. You'll be warm soon enough" he said before leaving buck alone.

Confusion set on Buck's face.

-

"So you're looking for Sterling?" Dylan asked with a beef jerky in his hand. 

"Yes. Umm. We need-" Maddie tried easing into it.

"He kidnapped my friend." Eddie said pushing his way in. Dylan whoever looked scared. 

"Hey! What? Look the guy's weird but I don't think he'd do that."

"This is him staking out my house for my brother. Please do you know where he might be?" Maddie showed the printed picture.

"Shit. Umm. Don't tell him I told you but he's got a big house his cousin doesn't use sometimes"

"Just give us the address and we're gone" Maddie said quickly.

"I'm calling Athena. Can you send her the address, I'm gonna start heading there now," Eddie said as they went back to the cars.

-

It didn't take a genius to put the pattern together. Buck still didn't like it but he knew. It was gonna be bad.

"You're making a mistake."

"This is the opposite of a mistake. This is ascension" the guys eyes weren't right. Was he high? 

"Look I just think you have the wrong guy if you really are a witch or whatever the fuck you are. I mean you shouldn't kill anyone but umm it's definitely not work with me" buck laughed nervously. He was at the end of his rope here. 

"But you are compassionate to others. I've heard of your battle between pride and humility. You persist through pain and fear! You're kind to your very core. Every day you sacrifice yourself over and over again. The lust you once had has been sated into celibacy. You don't desire the wealth of this world. It's you!" The last word came out like a punch. 

"Uh. But I'm still a sex addict. I- I sleep around still."

"No you don't. I've seen,"

"I- I think I'm big shit! I'm the best frirefighter, more than the others," Buck tried again. Fuck.

"No, you crave validation. Which I am giving you. You want to help others don't you? So help me achieve a higher power" 

Buck would kick at the wood he was piling around his feet if they weren't tied too the post he was on. 

His wrists were irritated and the rope wasn't giving any time soon he thought.

"If I die, I'm haunting your ass. And if your gods exist I'm requesting your head you asshole" Buck was to tired to try vying for mercy anymore.

"The fire inside of you in beautiful. How will it compare to the one that takes your body? "

"Fuck you!" Buck spit at him.

He added more wood before going inside. Was this it?

Buck didn't care if it cut his arms off, he pulled and twisted his arms trying to get free.

-

Eddie was out of his truck already a little ways off from the place as Maddie was pulling up next to him. 

"Stay here and tell Athena I'm gonna try to look around."

"Eddie!"

Maddie refused to be left behind. He may be Buck's best friend but she was his big sister damn it. Military training or not.

She was texting Athena while following and hit send on a half written message. 

"Okay. Just stay behind me. I don't want to lose two Buckleys" he said without turning.

"What's the plan?" She pocketed her phone. 

"Windows then roof"

He was already trying to peek and see if anyone was inside. Only a few could actually be seen though so it was quick. 

Maddie looked around to see if the guy was outside. His car was here so he had to be along with Buck. 

Eddie turned the corner of the perimeter. The place was huge. Too many Windows to check.

"Maddie I'm gonna boost you up. Do you think you can pull me?"

"I'm not a body builder" she replied. 

"Well just give me some help while I pull myself the rest of the way. The roof doesn't look too steep."

"Alright. Let's hurry"

She was stepping onto his hands as he took a sturdy stance before he pushed her the rest of the way.

Maddie grabbed Eddie's hand and pulled him up so he could reach the edge and kick off the side of the house for momentum. 

"Damn. Now let's find" Maddie saw Eddie standing and looking farther back.

The residence was a giant square with a central patio. 

In the back towards the edge of the center was Buck?! He was on a cross.

Eddie was already moving. Before Maddie saw a figure coming out of the house.

"Eddie!" She said quietly as he was still close. "Get down, he's coming"

-

Buck was bleeding. But he couldn't stop. If he died he'd never get to see them again. None of them. 

Would they ever find him?

Maddie needed him. Christopher needed him. Eddie needed him. He had to.

He swore the drugs were still in his system because two thirds of that short list were floating in the air.

He must be hallucinating. His focus shifted to whoever this asshole was coming back now.

"It's time. Sunsets approaching"

"Shut up!"

"Don't be rude. It's unlike you Buck"

"Oh yeah? You don't know shit!"

"I know you lust for another's touch yet you forbid yourself." He looked smug.

"What?!"

"I have to admit it's ironic to die by fire for you isn't it?"

"Fuck off!"

-

Something glinted in the fading sunlight. 

"Is that? Oh God, he's gonna burn Buck alive" Maddie said as they came closer to the edge.

Buck was bleeding and naked but they had to stop Sterling or there wouldn't be a buck to save.

Eddie was about to drop down when buck started screaming.

"We're coming" she promised as she followed trying not to fall or make too much noise.

-

"You piece of shit! You're nothing! This isn't gonna work. Why are you too stupid to understand?" Buck was shouting.

He needed his eyes and ears focused on him. Please don't be the drugs. Please be real. 

Eddie or buck's hallucination of him was down on the ground coming closer. 

"Deities from beyond this world take this offering. He houses light that burns through the dark smoke of this world. I ask for your power in return" he flicked the lighter. No!

Buck was thankful he hadn't added an accelerant. Please let the wood be a bitch and not light.

Eddie was wrestling the lighter out of his hands within seconds and tossing it farther away into the air.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The guy screamed surprised.

"Stopping you from hurting my friend" Eddie said holding his arms behind his back easily.

Buck pulled again at his bindings and was surprised when one of his wrists broke free.

Maddie was already helping him with his legs as he worked on his other hand.

Eddie resisted slamming his head into the ground or the side of the house as he complained they were ruining his masterpiece. 

"You're sick dude. You need help or to be locked up." Eddie said as Buck came over.

"I'm betting you don't have cuffs. I don't mind sharing this with the asshole" Buck said bringing over the same rope from his feet for who he'd learn was Erik. 

-

With Eric thrown in a now barricaded closet they could talk where he couldn't hear them. 

Maddie had thrown blankets at buck like crazy. He was thankful though.

"How did y'all find me?" He had to know. 

"We pulled a few strings and got lucky" Maddie said hugging him tight.

"Helps the idiot left some breadcrumbs behind. He's not as smart as he thinks" Eddie said hand on buck's shoulder.

"He was watching me. He knew things, like personal stuff," buck said still reeling from what he'd heard.

"For a while. I know. Or I figured it out. I remembered seeing his car before, that's how we found you."

"There was another guy. At the gas station. I thought he wasn't breathing but maybe he was drugged too"

"I don't know. I'd ask Athena but we told her to stay back once we got you. If they aren't here he could have possibly ditched them after he used them to distract you" Maddie guessed. 

"I haven't seen them since. He was so fixated on me so hopefully they're okay. So what now?"

"We possibly get arrested. Trespassing. Illegally finding his address. Probably a few other charges here and there, "Eddie said looking at Maddie. "What? It's possible. Remember with Buck." 

"What if you didn't have to? If you two weren't here" Buck said earning both their eyes. 

-

Officer Wheeler was the first on the scene.

"Let me see your hands please. Are you the caller?" 

Buck was currently in his pants now. His shirt hadn't made it and he didn't want to scare the cop with the blanket even if the sun was already gone. 

"I'm unarmed. He kidnapped me and tried to kill me. There was another guy he had in his car earlier but I haven't seen him. I can give you a description if that'll help. I managed to escaped and subdued him. I'm the one that called 911."

"Off duty fire fighter Evan Buckley, okay. Where's the suspect?"

"I pushed him into a closet. I think he was high since his eyes were dilated. He probably gave me the same drug when he knocked me out, they'll be somewhere in there but I don't know what it is" buck lowered his hands.

"Ambulances should be here soon. You both are the only ones who are here correct?"

"Yes. Do you mind if I sit down, I'm just really tried."

"Stay where I can see you. I'm going to move Mr. Sterling into my cruiser"

"Yes sir"

-

Buck was able to text the others once the ambulance told him which hospital. 

Maddie was right there when he was admitted thankfully.

Eddie had to go home for both his Tia and Christopher. Buck didn't blame him. He was grateful they'd found him even if no one could know that now.

"So it's just the wrists and the drugs" Maddie said on her phone with Chimney.

Bobby had sent him after shift to get Bucks Jeep. So it'd be at his place waiting. The others felt horrible but they hadn't know and were occupied during most of the ordeal. 

"They say I can be out tomorrow if I'm not showing any symptoms or reactions after all that."

"Good. Because I want to erase the image of you almost being a roasted buck sooner rather than later"

" You never saw that though Mads. You could only imagine what it was like after i told you, remember" buck said from his hospital bed. "Mind getting me a water and something from the vending machine. I gotta make a call"

"It's not to another person who could only imagine what happened right?" She grinned. 

"Go." Buck groaned. 

Maddie sighed before leaving.

Buck didn't have to wait, Eddie answered on the first ring. 

" Eddie? Hey. Thanks for always being there. I uh. There's something I gotta tell you but it's better in person."

"No, sure Buck. Christopher says hi and hopes you're out soon so you can visit him. He's looking forward to any treats you might bring" he heard his grin. 

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. I'll call when the doctor says anything else or when I can actually come over and talk"

"Ok. Focus on recovering, Christopher wants piggyback rides so you gotta be at 100%"

"That's a nice goal. I'll work on that"

"I'll talk to you later or see you tomorrow."

"Bye Eddie. Looking forward to it" buck said looking at Maddie. "How long were you there? 

"Something about an goal. You were smiling"

Buck looked at the snack and drink she offered him before opening it. 

"I think I know how you feel when you watch me and Chimney now"

"What?" He said with a mouth full, crunching in the way of hearing. 

"Nothing little brother." She was suddenly very thirsty herself.

Buck didn't know what he felt. But he felt something and it wasn't bad. That much he was sure of.

"Next time you go shopping get Athena a nice bottle and I'll pay you back, deal?" Buck asked leaning back after taking a sip.

"Sure thing. Want me to get two more for me and Eddie?"

"I'm not exactly rolling in dough Mads"

"Okay. You can get us later" she winked. 

Buck groaned but really he was glad to be in this hospital bed. He was still so tired. 

With the right amount of rest he'd be back at work in no time.

But first things first though. Eddie.

**Author's Note:**

> If anything comes of it now Buck knows the others would do anything for him and he realizes he feels something for Eddie. Cough.


End file.
